kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Christ
Christ is the son of God and is one part of the trinity. Satan (the devil) is the adversary of Christ and his father. Background He and his father are the Creator of the Universe. Followers of Christ are known as Christians. Christ came to the world, where he taught about his father and the way to salvation, and doing miracles. One story during his time of teaching speaks of him, and the endless removal of portion upon portion of loaves of bread in order to feed sweet treats to multitudes; in consuming the pieces, more was created (some say is an example of Magical laws of Opposites). He was later captured and died on the Cross to save humans, and was later resurrected. It is believed those who would follow him would see Heaven. Much is written about Christ in the Bible. Many churches including the Roman Catholic Church believe in him. The cross remains a symbol on many churches including the Monastery of the Blessed Wilbury in Kolyma and The Church in Daventry. The cross symbol remains both a symbol of death, but also a bane against the undead. A line from the The Compleat Works of William Shakespeare is from a man who claims to be a Christian faithful man. :O, I have passed a miserable night, So full of ugly sights, of ghastly dreams, That, as I am Christian faithful man, :I would not spend another a night, :Though 'twere to buy a world of happy days.Richard III The birth of Christ on Earth is celebrated on Christmas. Behind the scenes Jesus Christ is mentioned in KQ4, and alluded to in the reference to Creation which speaks of Three being the number of Creation. This is a reference to the Trinity in Christian belief, which includes God the father, Christ the son, and the Holy Spirit. Crosses are evidence in a belief in Christ, and appear in several games including, KQ2, KQ4, and KQ8. The King's Quest Companion makes another allusion to a story about Jesus Christ during his time on earth, when he fed entire multitudes with only five loaves and two fishes, and in the end having more food left over. According to the Companion this sort of thing represents the magical laws of Opposites, endless removal of portion upon portion of a single cake in order to feed sweet treats to multitudes; in consuming the cake, more is created. There was to be a puzzle in KQ8 in which the name of Jesus Christ was to be spelled out in symbols for the word itchthys", to represent the fish symbol. The puzzle similar to the trap in Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, to spell out the name of Jehovah/Iehovah. The symbol was an early circular ichthys symbol, created by combining the Greek letters ΙΧΘΥΣ, Ephesus. ΙΧΘΥΣ (Ichthus) is an backronym/acrostic for "Ίησοῦς Χριστός, Θεοῦ Υἱός, Σωτήρ", (Iēsous Christos, Theou Yios, Sōtēr), which translates into English as "Jesus Christ, Son of God, Saviour". The Merchant of Miracles mentions Jesus name in vain in his warped manner in King's Quest CHapter 2 (Holy majeezus, ie. holy, my Jesus). References Category:Characters (KQ4) Category:Legendary characters Category:Gods Category:Afterlife Category:Humans Category:Jews Category:Bible Category:Religion